


We'll Remember Today

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cameos, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Office Party, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Past Turnfree and Freewood, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin isn't going to make any mistakes with Jordan, he's sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Remember Today

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so cute and I really wanted to write them so here's a little Christmas-inspired drabble!

Gavin was never really any good at relationships and he had made no secret of that. Things with Meg had ended quickly and badly and things with Ryan had crashed and burned so badly that Geoff was now having to rotate them in and out of Let's Plays. Some of the commentors weren't too happy about Lindsay or Kerry replacing one them in various videos but they had never listened to those commentors anyway because they had no idea what went on behind the scenes. To sum it up nicely: Gavin fucked up a lot and he knew it. He made sure to vacate the studio whenever The Patch was filming because being stuck in a room with two of his exes? Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

This time around he had decided to be a lot more private with his relationship. He had said that the first time around but had then made a big display of showering Meg with affection until things weren't working anymore. With Ryan he hadn't even bothered to pretend hiding it, they had been all over each other at any opportunity they got. The fans had eaten it up and it had annoyed Geoff and the other Achievement Hunters so really it had been a win-win scenario. At least it had been until they'd started having issues they just couldn't ignore and the love they'd felt for each other quickly turned into bitterness and anger. He was determined not to make any of those mistakes with Jordan.

For a moment he'd thought that Jordan would be offended by his suggestion to keep things secret to begin with but the other boy had quickly agreed, mumbling about how Brandon still had a crush on him and it would make things awkward. Gavin knew well how bad it was feeling awkward around your own coworkers and the last thing Gavin wanted to do was put a wedge through the pair of best friends. He'd already ruined enough work relationships and he didn't want to be responsible for any more.

It had been hard keeping things a secret from everybody around them. Gavin wanted nothing more than to tell Michael who was like his brother or Geoff who had pretty much stepped in to be his father but he knew he couldn't. Telling them would only risk Ryan finding out and Gavin didn't want to know how his ex would react if he found out that Gavin had moved on so quickly. He still felt guilty about it himself but he had fallen out of love with Ryan long before they had broken up and he couldn't help what his heart wanted, could he?

They had been together for three months and things were fairly smooth sailing. Of course relationships always started off like that but this felt different somehow. Maybe it was because by some miracle they had managed to keep their secret from everybody or maybe it was just because he had gotten it right this time? Jordan had always been one of his closest friends at Rooster Teeth and it had just taken Gavin some time to open his eyes and really notice what was in front of him. Jordan had helped him get over Ryan and Gavin knew that Jordan wasn't a rebound because he wouldn't care as much as he did.

Their first major obstacle as a couple was in under a week and Gavin wasn't nearly prepared. Every Christmas he usually flew back to the UK to spend time with his family and Dan but this time he'd decided not to go. Things with Jordan were still new and he wanted to experience an actual Christmas in Austin for once. The other boy was going to be sticking around to keep Barbara company as she couldn't go home for Hanukkah so it made sense that he stay behind too.

The only problem was that there were barely seven days left until Christmas and Gavin still hadn't bought his boyfriend anything. He had absolutely no idea what he could buy. Meg and Ryan had been easy to buy for but every time he tried to think of a gift for Jordan he stalled and failed. Did that make him a terrible boyfriend? Probably. Still he was determined to get something good and that was why he'd spent the past three hours walking around the mall and looking in every shop possible. He had spent half an hour deliberating over ties and had ended up picking out two ties, one with snowflakes on and another that was a simple blue and pink pattern. Ties weren't nearly enough though and he knew it which was why he'd stayed on the hunt and dragged his tired feet around more shops until his vision was blurring and his head hurt from worry.

On Christmas Eve Burnie threw a party for those of them that were left in Austin and Gavin had agreed to meet Jordan there so they could go home together and then spend their entire Christmas Day together. He hadn't been expecting many people at the party but that had been an underestimation because there were at least thirty employees there ad all of them were merry on mulled wine by the time he arrived.

Jordan was deep in discussion with Brandon when he arrived so he decided to do the rounds and not steal his boyfriend straight away like he really wanted to. He was sure that Brandon was starting to notice something considering how frequently Gavin and Jordan were hanging out now but if he'd guessed what was going on then Jordan hadn't told Gavin about it. Michael and Lindsay had gone back to Jersey for the holidays and Geoff was out somewhere with Griffon so Gavin found himself on the hunt for somebody else he could bother until it was socially acceptable to escape with Jordan.

"The hell are you still doing here, Mr Free?" Barb asked loudly as she approached, pulling him into a hug that he quickly accepted. "I thought you went back to your shitty weather and cups of tea at Christmas?"

Gavin laughed and shook his head, reminding himself not to tell Barb the real reason why he had stayed behind. "Thought I could do with a change this Christmas," he explained, not technically lying but still covering up the truth before he tried to redirect their conversation: "How's the last day of Hanukkah?" He knew next to nothing about the Jewish holiday and he was pretty sure Barb would take the bait and change the conversation topic.

She didn't. "You know Meg and Ryan are here right?" she told him in a serious voice before pausing and laughing loudly, "Heh, Meg Ryan." Gavin probably would have laughed if he hadn't gone so pale and felt nerves creep in. He had presumed Ryan would go back to Georgia for Christmas and that Meg would be caught up with family stuff but no, they were here. "There's, uh, something else you should probably know," Barb added quietly, pulling him into a corner of the room, "I just want to warn you before you see it with your own eyes but they're... kind of a thing?"

A part of Gavin had known what she was about to say before the words left her lips and yet it still surprised him. Meg and Ryan weren't a pairing he'd ever have considered together but he could see the logic. They'd been friends since hosting The Patch together and while Meg had resented Ryan during his relationship with Gavin they now had something to bond over: how much they hated him. In a mad twist of fate he had somehow managed to help them get together.

"Oh." It's all he could bring himself to say. What else was he supposed to think? He was over both of them and he knew it but the thought of them being together still made him feel weird. Was there any normal way to digest that information?

"Hey guys! What's going on here?"

A distraction came in the best form ever: the arrival of Jordan to their small corner of the room. He had a big smile on his face and his drink was half empty so Gavin would hazard a guess that Jordan was already feeling rather buzzed. Feeling the need to join him, Gavin downed the rest of his drink in one go and gave his boyfriend a big smile. It wasn't hard to do, just seeing Jordan made him forget the strange thoughts that had run through his head at Barbara's news.

"Hey Jordan," he mumbled, forcing his voice to stay steady even though his heart was beating a little faster. His cheeks were feeling hot too and he was pretty sure he was blushing which wasn't a good thing because:

"Oh my God, you two are fucking!" Dammit, Barb.

The Canadian looked between the two of them, both standing there was jaws slightly slack and panicked eyes. Her face lit up with glee as she realized something else. "No, no, it's not just sex is it?! You two are dating!" she wasn't exactly being quiet about it because this was pretty much the best news ever. She'd wanted Jordan to be with somebody who could make him happy for ages and it was clear that it was never going to happen with Brandon so this was an amazing twist of events. "Oh I'm so happy for you two!" Before they could protest she had pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Barb, we're supposed to be keeping this a secret," Jordan said finally, casting nervous glances between her and Gavin. Instinctively he had shuffled a little closer to his boyfriend and it was taking everything he had not to reach out and grab the Brit's hand for some reassurance.

"A secret, huh?" Her smile drooped somewhat. "Well, I'll make you a deal. I'll keep your secret as long as you promise to fill me in on every single part of how this happened and how long it's been going on for. Coffee, my place, boxing day. Got it?" There was no way they could decline the offer so they both just nodded. Satisfied, Barb smiled again and quickly disappeared to let them have some private time.

The boys turned to each other, the panic finally fading from their features and replaced by lovestruck blushing and smiles. "I don't think the secret's going to last much longer," Gavin admitted, feeling a little nervous, "Probably a few weeks at most." It was scary knowing that in a few weeks everybody would know about them and that Ryan and Meg would probably be judging both him and Jordan but at the same time there was something exciting about it. He was looking forward to being able to kiss his boyfriend in public or even just hold his hand.

"Then we'll have to make those few weeks worth it," Jordan replied, eyes subtly glancing at Gavin's lips and lower. "You feel like taking off?" Gavin had never agreed to anything so fast before.

They made their goodbyes separately, Gavin making a point to whisper in Barb's ear that she better keep their secret or else as they hugged again. Burnie thanked him for coming and shook his hand but it was clear that the older man had probably hit his limit as far as drinks were concerned and he was barely being held up by Ashley. She was a lot more sober and wished Gavin well before giving him a bottle of champagne that they were handing out to every guest. Suddenly attending the party seemed a lot more worth it.

On his way to meet Jordan by the door Gavin passed several people sat in chairs around the fireplace. Miles and Arryn were being adorable as always and JJ was softly singing a song to Mildred the mouse but he wasn't paying any attention to them. His eyes were fixed on Meg and Ryan, her sat on his lap as they shared a glass of wine between them. Ryan noticed him first and nudged Meg until she looked up and noticed him. For a moment the tension in the air was practically suffocating but Gavin forced himself to be the bigger man and smile. "Merry Christmas, guys," he said calmly, waiting only a moment before walking away. Maybe things would never be the same with them again but he didn't really mind. He had Jordan now.

As he reached the door his hand instinctively found Jordan's and they walked out to Jordan's car together. Like the perfect gentleman he was Jordan unlocked Gavin's door and held it open for him. Gavin couldn't hide his blush as he sat in the car and waited for Jordan to join him. The ride back to Gavin's place was quick and Gavin helped him unload the presents in the boot of the car, more than a little overwhelmed by knowing that they were all for him. He just hoped that his presents for Jordan weren't going to be a disappointment in comparison.

They fell into bed almost instantly, enjoying the warmth of each other's arms until they fell asleep.

For Gavin's first Christmas away from home the day was as perfect as could possibly be. They enjoyed a large turkey pizza together - because like hell either of them were capable enough to cook an actual turkey - and exchanged gifts in front of the digital fireplace Gavin had playing on his television screen.

Jordan had bought him a new lens for his camera as well as several new shirts, a tight pair of jeans that he promised would show off his ass perfectly, some indie games that Gavin had never heard of and a complete series boxset of The Big Bang Theory because, in his words: "You're a complete nerd." Gavin really wasn't going to argue with that. The presents had been everything he had ever wanted and more and he actually felt a little guilty because everybody else's felt sort of lame in comparison, not that he was going to tell them. He was sure that Geoff wouldn't appreciate being told that the remote-controlled Millenium Falcon he had bought him was lame.

Gavin felt the nerves swell inside of him as Jordan started to open his presents. He opened the ties first, smiling at the snowflake patterns and immediately tying it around his head. He looked silly but Gavin didn't mind, in fact he loved it. Jordan was an idiot but he was his idiot and that was what mattered. They could be idiots together. Next came the complete collection of the original Sims games because he'd endured more than one rant about how the series had gone dismally downhill and was never going to match up to the original. Jordan beamed at him as he placed the game to the side and picked up the next present, tickets to see one of Jordan's favorite bands. At that his boyfriend had leaped across and pulled him into a tight hug, smiling more than Gavin thought was humanly possible.

Then it was the last present and Gavin's hand was almost shaking as he handed over the small box. "It-- it's not what you think, don't worry," he assured the other as he saw the slight panic flash across Jordan's face. It had only been three months and even Gavin wasn't dumb enough to propose so quickly. Jordan opened to box to find a ring, one that he'd only ever seen on television before. The focus of the ring was a heart with a crown on top of it and two hands either side. "It's a Claddagh ring," Gavin explained, "It's supposed to represent friendship and love and... well I thought it was nice."

To his delight Jordan immediately slipped the ring onto his finger. "I love it, thank you," he said softly, leaning over again to press a soft kiss against Gavin's lips. The Brit wlecomed him into his arms and they fell back against the sofa, content with losing themselves to each other.

That evening they decided to beat Barbara to the punch.

She had just logged on to Facebook to see if anybody had mentioned the awesome gifts she'd gotten them all - her very own book about how to make an awesome pun - when she saw the top story on her timeline: Gavin Free and Jordan Cwierz were now officialy a couple. The post was accompanied by what was probably the cutest picture ever of the two boys cuddling together on their sofa with Jordan wrapped up in Gavin's arms.

"Well I'll be damned."

Her best friend being happy with the love of his life? Yeah, that was definitely the best Christmas present anybody could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Merry Christmas to you all!
> 
> As always I'm open to filling prompts and requests, just message me on tumblr: sledgeroe.


End file.
